Different Kinds of Borrowers
by ArtisteFish
Summary: Arrietty's had a full young life of adventure, but growing up brings a whole slew of problems. She knows what she wants for her future and she knows who she wants to spend it with, but it seems those around her have different ideas. And trying to balance the wishes of loved ones with the desires of the heart is tricky, especially for one who doesn't follow the rules. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Different Kinds of Borrowers, Chapter 1

A 'Borrowers universe' crossover, picking up a year or so after the books left off...

* * *

"I… I'm sorry Peagreen, but… I just don't see you that way."

The flowers nearly dropped from his hand as Peagreen stared at Arrietty, who was shuffling her feet and forcing herself to look him in the eyes.

"… Oh."

"I'm really sorry! You're a wonderful person; you've done so much for me and my family, and I'll never forget it, but I can only see you as a friend. I never tried to make you think it was more than that."

His fingers were shaking, and he did drop the trio of budding blooms he had picked especially for her; they hit the ground with a plop, and Peagreen could almost hear his heart crack at the same time.

"Oh Peagreen, please don't hate me! It's not because of you – I could never think badly of you! But…."

"Wh-what then?" He said softly, the words wrenching free of him as he stumbled slightly on his limping leg, "Why can't you at least give me a chance? You were so quick with your answer; you didn't even need to think it over!"

Arrietty frowned and glanced quickly away, reaching to rub at her arm sub-consciously. How could she tell him that she had already prepared herself for situations like this – that she had made such decisions in her head long before he had ever approached her?

"It's not – I did think about it, a lot. Maybe it just seems simpler to me! I mean, haven't you thought about it? _Really thought_ about it I mean. You like me, and I like you, but that doesn't mean we should get married! You've mentioned before how you dislike the outdoors, but I can't stay away from it! Being in a house all day, under the floorboards or in the walls… I can't live like that anymore Peagreen! And even in your birdhouses – that's not enough! They've still got four walls and a roof, and an expectation to come back every night. _You_ would expect that Peagreen, I know you would. And if I was your wife, you'd be right to do so. But that's not me! Would you have me stay at home while you do the borrowing? I know it's hard for you sometimes, and I would want to help, but I don't think you'd want me to take over, and I just might! And Human Beans – I _know_ what they're called Peagreen, so stop giving me that look – I'm not going to stay away from them completely. I promised not to talk to them, but… I still like to watch! I want to know more about them, and observe them, and… well, haven't you ever craved adventure Peagreen? That's what I get when I'm near them! And I can't be parted from it! I know you disapprove of me even considering going near them, but… I can't be stuck in a hole for the rest of my life! I can't… _be_ the kind of borrower you want me to be."

Peagreen stared at Arrietty, whose face was flushed from her long rant, and his eyes hardened as he stared at her, fighting the pricking of tears as they fought their way to the surface.

"Seems you have thought a lot about this, but I don't think it was because of me."

Arrietty flinched, stunned and hoping he hadn't discovered her already.

"I think you've thought of all that many times: of being out in the wild, of not having to go inside every night, of talking to Human Beings… but you don't want to tell me the real reason why. But now I think I know the reason. I was too blinded by my affection for you to really think about it, but now it's clear: there's _someone else_ who can offer you _all_ of what you want. You never _had_ to think of having that life with me."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed slightly.

"I – I…."

"Ah, see? I've hit it right on the head. I should've known, really. It doesn't make much sense to me, but then I've never really understood Spiller. He never tried to court you like I did… I never saw him give you a flower, or a poem, or a painting… come to think of it, I've hardly ever seen him give you a smile!" His eyes misted over, remembering all of his valiant and romantic attempts to woo the young lady, making him wonder how it had turned out so wrong.

She was silent, and as he watched her it seemed her face clouded with memory, and finally she said "He gave me a raspberry…."

"… A raspberry? Really Arrietty, I don't think food from Spiller is the same as a romantic gesture -"

"But it was! It was more… it was to cheer me up after I left my first home. And then at Little Fordham - you know, the model village? - he gave me a Chrysalis… it grew into a beautiful butterfly, but it was huge; you should have seen us trying to get it out of our little house! Our little home… he found that for us you know. And our home before that with Aunt and Uncle… Oh Peagreen, he's given us our lives! Without him, we would have been captured by Beans, or lost in the woods, starving to death, or still living with Uncle Hendreary. We would have been lost forever in our own garden! I don't mean to compare, but I owe him my life!"

"You mean your family owes him. I haven't seen any sign that you mean more to him than any other member of your family. And he supports other Borrowers you know! He goes around in his boat and supplies people with goods, and then speeds off again as if he were never there. How are you so different? How do you know you mean anything to him?!"

Peagreen all but glared at Arrietty. He was _trying_ to be harsh. He was normally a gentle soul, but he could be blunt when he felt he was in the right.

"… He talked to Miss Menzies."

This caught Peagreen by surprise.

"I know, because she wrote me a letter – Spiller delivered it. He can't write you see, or read. But he went one day, early in the morning, to Little Fordham while she was out setting up the little figures in the village, and he let her see him. She said she had never seen someone look so uncomfortable! But he didn't run – he held his ground, and told her he had a message from me. They talked for over an hour! She asked him so many questions, and he answered her best he could. She said he seemed so determined, even though she could tell he just wanted to leave. You know, it was probably the most he's ever talked to someone in one go in all his life. He did _that_ for _me_. There was no other reason _for_ it."

Peagreen was shocked.

The very idea of conversing with a Being was something he could never understand and had openly condemned, but to think of _Spiller_ doing it… he didn't think the other Borrower had ever even said '_hello_' to him in the whole time since they'd met.

"And then…," Arrietty paused, wrapping her arms around herself as her eyes glistened, "Oh, and _then_ he offered to take a letter back for me, and to bring another from me later… he actually offered to deliver letters for us, so that we could keep in touch without me breaking my promise…."

A few tears fell free of her eyes, and she wiped them away quickly with a laugh.

"I told Papa – I had to – and he wasn't too happy that Spiller had found a loop-hole in my promise, but… seeing as how Spiller knew how to be careful, and as long as I never told her where we were… he said he'd allow it."

She lifted her head to Peagreen and said "Can't you see? He went against everything he was just to satisfy my _silly need_ to befriend Beans! I would never _ask_ him to do that… I could never expect it of him, or of you! But he cared enough… in fact, I think he _loved_ me enough to see how important this was to me, that it wasn't just a whim, and he put _himself_ aside just to make me happy!"

Peagreen glared at the ground, digging in his heel and wishing she would stop.

"You offered me your heart Peagreen, and I'm very grateful that you'd trust me with it…"

He lifted his gaze cautiously, seeing her pleading face staring back at him.

"But Spiller offered his whole self. There's a bond we've built over time that I just can't ignore, and I don't _want_ to either."

Her face was still pleading, begging him to understand, but he couldn't bear the look and soon turned away.

"I still think you're reading more than is really there. Who knows why Spiller does the things he does. He's not cruel, but he's cold – detached. He doesn't involve himself personally, Arrietty. It's all business to him. I think you'll see that one day. And then, perhaps… you'll think of me."

He turned and started limping away, crushing the flower buds beneath his polished shoes.

"You're wrong. Maybe he doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve, but he cares more than you notice."

Peagreen didn't bother to turn around, but with a last ache of his broken heart said softly, sincerely, "For your sake, I hope you're right."

* * *

*Author's Note:

Ever since I first watched "The Secret World of Arrietty" (Or "The Borrower Arrietty" or whatever you want to call it) I've become obsessed with borrowers.

The books, the miniseries, the movies, Cecile Corbel's music, all of it.

And because of that, all of the different versions have become enmeshed in my head. Some versions I love more than others (I like the books best) and there are some aspects of others I like as well, so for this I decided to do a big crossover (in a way) and combine all of my favorite 'borrowers' aspects in one world.

So here's the breakdown of how this is a 'crossover':

This follows the story-line of the books in events and setting, except for the introduction of Spiller, which happens as it did in the animated movie where they meet while still living under the house. So yeah, that cute stuff with Arrietty and Spiller on the kettle at the end happened, but they also spent time out in the wild in the boot like they did in the books. Oh, and I wrote this imagining Spiller and Arrietty as interpreted in the Ghibli movie. I just love the design of their hair. And I love Spiller being even more of a wild-child. However, unlike the animated movie, he can talk. He doesn't like to, but he can. He's plenty able to in the books and miniseries, he just doesn't have great grammar. And he'd rather not talk. So yeah, that's how I've chosen to portray him. Arrietty's pretty much a conglomeration of book, movie, and tv, since I don't think there are really any major discrepancies between versions.

Peagreen however is based solely off the book, since that's really the only version that has him (I'm not counting the reinterpretation of him as Arrietty's brother, which I think is hilarious considering) and Eggletina and her brothers are based pretty exclusively off the BBC miniseries, since it really explored their personalities and gave them a lot more to do than in the books where they're pretty much just background characters. The parents... meh, they're pretty much a combo of book and miniseries, since those versions are very close where it concerns them.

And... uh... sorry, but no Sho. I mean, he exists as the first boy Arrietty meets, but their relationship in this version is a lot more... innocent and platonic. They're friends. I mean, that's how I see it in the book, and that's how I like to see it in the animated movie, because... otherwise it just kinda creeps me out. Sorry. I'm not big on star-crossed, hopeless loves. And Sho freaked me out the entire movie. He's 12. (I liked him a lot more in the British dub where he actually sounded 12).

So anyways, if you've made it this far, thanks for giving this a read! I've got a lot more of it written, and hopefully more in the works! And it's got lots of Spiller and Arrietty fluff (which... actually become more 'steamy' than 'fluffy' pretty quickly), as well as another love story involving a certain artistic borrower (... for those of you who don't know, I'm referring to Peagreen. Honestly guys, read the books or this won't make a lick of sense! :P), so please stay tuned!

I'll try to make the next author's note a whole lot shorter!


	2. Chapter 2

Different Kinds of Borrowers, Ch.2

~A crossover of the various 'Borrowers' incarnations, taking place in the setting of the book, with some characterizations of the BBC miniseries and character designs of the Japanese animated film.~

* * *

The following weeks trudged along – every chance meeting with Arrietty in the garden was like thorn in Peagreen's side, and every evening meal with the Clocks a drawn out, painful stinging in his heart.

At first Homily had asked why the two seemed so down, but had eventually dropped the subject when she received no answers and only melancholy glances from both parties.

One night during dinner the first week she had made the mistake of wondering aloud when Spiller might return, after which Peagreen nearly broke a cup and stormed out of the Clock's dining room while Arrietty dissolved into tears beside her.

She did not mention him again around the two.

It turned out she didn't need to, as he finally arrived on the night of a full moon, almost three weeks later, bringing a bag full of borrowings and a very surprising visitor.

"Eggletina!" Arrietty cried as she came into view, following Spiller cautiously around a cluster of grass.

Her cousin's drawn and guarded face lit up with a smile, and the usually quiet girl ran forward to embrace Arrietty, both girls laughing happily at the highly unexpected reunion.

As Homily rushed forward to guide the tired-looking girl inside and out of the cold night air, Arrietty turned to Spiller with a smile and leapt on him in a tight hug, weaving her arms in his hair and drinking in the smell of the woods that always surrounded him.

No soap could ever compare.

Spiller dropped his borrowing bag and for a moment his arms hung in the air, before he stiffly placed his hands on her back, not quite returning the hug but not pushing her away either.

She smiled softly, recognizing the gesture as all the affection Spiller could bear to show in public, and slowly she withdrew her arms from his neck, gazing at him warmly as she stayed standing before him.

"I've missed you." She whispered, and he smiled slightly, dipping his head in a nod of agreement, and she knew that meant he had missed her too.

…

The evening meal was the liveliest it had been in months. They had plenty to eat and even Peagreen's spirits were lifted at the addition of Eggletina to the party.

Spiller, as usual, had declined to eat with the group and had gone back out to tend to his boat and the rest of his borrowings.

Arrietty hoped he would not stay away all night.

Her worrying went unnoticed though, as the rest of the table was caught up in their curiosity over how Eggletina had come to be there, and she seemed quite happy to share the tale.

It seemed Spiller had gone very far in his last venture: back to the old Badger Set where Uncle Hendreary and his family had once lived, and where Ditchley and Elrich now resided. Eggletina had kept house for them for quite some time, but after Spiller had come to visit the group (meaning he had come to reclaim the borrowings the two older boys had stolen from his stores) Eggletina finally put her foot down and told her brothers loud and clear that she would no longer be their maid or the doormat to their childish behaviors.

Without much prompting Spiller had agreed to take her back to her mother and father, and after finally gleaning a bit of conversation from the wild borrower and learning that Arrietty and her family were neighbors to her parents, lonely Eggletina insisted on seeing her cousin first once they arrived.

Arrietty smiled wide as she listened, laughing at the thought of these two very shy borrowers having to journey together for days, and of Eggletina trying to force conversation out of Spiller, who would as soon be _seen_ as answer such a slew of questions.

She looked across the table to see Peagreen also smiling; the first smile she had seen from him since their very unfortunate meeting weeks before when he had professed love to her and asked her to consider him for marriage.

Peagreen, being the artist that he was, did not hide his emotions and had made it very clear to Arrietty during that time that he took no joy in her presence; now however, he seemed to have forgotten she was there at all.

He watched Eggletina with open interest as she relayed the journey she and Spiller had taken there, cringing as she mentioned their many near escapes and gasping in shock and awe when she brought up her past with being chased and caught by a cat and being lost in the woods. She shivered in fear as she retold the tale, and Peagreen patted her arm very comfortingly and consolingly with an appropriately concerned face.

As he watched Eggletina, Arrietty watched _him_, and her guilt at having crushed his heart so thoroughly ebbed a little at the appreciative smile her cousin bestowed on her thoughtful friend.

She still wanted him to be happy; perhaps he would have another chance.

….

After the meal the group sat on thread-spool chairs around a smoldering coal on the grating of the old boarded-up fireplace, and told Eggletina all about her new home and the wonderful times she was sure to have.

It was too late in the evening to try and get her to her parents, so Homily pulled out a handmade mattress filled with down and a blanket of wool made from scraps found by Spiller, and set up a cozy little bed in Arrietty's room.

After seeing off Peagreen at their entry by the grating, the two girls headed back to Arrietty's room. Just as they reached the door though, Arrietty suddenly paused in her steps.

Eggletina looked at her cousin curiously and saw the other girls face scrunched up, as if she were trying to make a decision in her head.

"Are you alright Arrietty?"

Arrietty jumped and stared at Eggletina, but she didn't respond right away. She stood, staring, until finally her face calmed in a look of determination.

"Go ahead and go inside Eggletina… I'll be right back."

Her companion looked at her in confusion, asking softly "Is something wrong? Are you feeling alright?"

"Y-yes, I just… need some fresh air is all. You go on and get some sleep."

Before her cousin could say another word, Arrietty had rushed off down the passage, back to where the grating opened up to the untrimmed lawn outside.

Eggletina watched her cousin run off, and something inside her panicked. She knew her cousin spent a lot of time outdoors, but she also knew the dangers that were present at this time of night, and a sudden panic seized her and had her following Arrietty's path.

She found the grating open wide, and silently chided her cousin for leaving the backdoor unattended.

But before she could take a step outside, she heard her cousin calling softly into the night.

"Spiller! Spiller, are you still here?"

Eggletina peered around the corner, and saw Arrietty standing not far off by the edge of the grass, leaning to and fro as she searched for her friend.

The older girl wondered what could be so important that Arrietty had to talk to Spiller now, at this time of night.

After a few minutes Arrietty became still, seeming to have given up hope that he would show, and started to turn back, but suddenly Spiller was beside her, almost materializing out of thin air with how quiet he was.

Arrietty jumped, but when she saw who it was her arms wrapped around him and she whispered his name with more care than Eggletina had ever heard anyone direct at him.

And what was more, he hugged her back, letting loose some emotion as he thought no one was watching.

Had it been anyone other than Eggletina he might have been aware, but years of paranoia had taught the girl how to be absolutely still and silent when the situation called for it.

The embrace did not last long, but as Arrietty pulled away she grasped Spiller's hands, saying "I'm so glad you haven't left yet… I was afraid you would, since you've been gone so long."

"I just got here." He stated simply, looking at her as if she should have known better.

But instead she looked confused, asking "Well then what were you doing outside for so long?"

"Grabbing supplies from the boat."

"But that doesn't take long."

He looked slightly uncomfortable, averting his gaze from hers and scratching at the back of his head.

She watched him curiously, wondering what his reason could be and why he didn't want to share.

'I know he doesn't like to eat with us, but is it more than that? Maybe he really doesn't care for us all that much, so he doesn't want to waste his time keeping us company… then again, maybe he just wanted some solitude after having to travel with another borrower for so long….'

With a somewhat pleading smile she tugged his hand a bit, saying shyly "It's alright… I just wish I got to see you more often. I wasn't lying when I said I missed you."

"Didn't think you were."

Arrietty lowered her head in thought; she had been so happy to see him, but there were new emotions warring with that in her heart. She could hear Peagreen's hurt tones telling her that Spiller didn't really care; that he didn't care about anything or anyone. And despite her better judgment and usual faith in Spiller, she was starting to think that perhaps he was right.

'I can't think like that. He's my friend! We've been friends for years! I can't just assume the worst because Peagreen's mad at me. I – I can just ask him!'

There was silence for a moment, but Spiller seemed unfazed by it. He kept his eyes on her and waited patiently for her to speak, and speak she did.

"Spiller, I know how you hate questions and all, but I need some answers. _Really_." She spoke the word so emphatically and stared into his eyes so intensely that he seemed caught off guard, and could manage no more than a nod in compliance.

"Why did you talk to Miss Menzies?"

The tension seemed to fall from Spiller as he took in the question, apparently finding it one he was comfortable answering.

"You wanted me to."

"But I never asked you to!"

He shrugged, nonplussed by her response.

"I could tell you wanted it done."

"But you didn't _have_ to do it!"

Now Spiller looked confused.

"Didn't you want me to? You got angry about it."

Arrietty turned her head, embarrassed, remembering how she had once hounded Spiller about being too afraid to take her news to the Human Woman and how he had stormed off in… had it been anger or hurt? It had been almost a month later that he had returned and told her he had completed the task.

But Peagreen's words still rang in her ear, and now she wondered whether he had really done it to make her happy, or if he had simply been 'following orders' from one of his beneficiaries.

"… Did you do it because I was angry?"

"Yes," he said plainly, and her hurt eyes glanced up to his, "I mean, 'cause it seemed you wanted it done quick. I couldn't quite get it done right off though… had to wait around Little Fordham for the right moment. Once I found it, I came home."

Arrietty's breath caught in her throat. _Home_. He had said the word _home_. Meaning _here_, in this house. Spiller _never_ had a home. She had always thought his home was the _world_, in ditches and tree hollows and under roots and in bushes and anywhere he could fit for a night's sleep.

But maybe there was a reason that this place was something different… something special.

She needed to know.

"Please Spiller, please tell me… did you really do all of that… for me?"

He nodded without missing a beat.

"But weren't you scared?"

He nodded again, though with a bit of hesitation.

"Didn't you hate it?"

This nod was more emphatic.

"But you did it… to make me happy?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Spiller looked confused, so Arrietty added "Why do you care if I'm happy or not? It doesn't affect you… does it?"

He stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, and her heart raced as he stared into her eyes.

"It does."

She leaned forward, basking in every response and dreading that any moment he would stop answering and close up again, and she would be back to wondering if their connection was all in her head.

"Spiller… am I different from other Borrowers you visit? Am I special to you?"

For a moment he didn't answer – he didn't even move.

His shining dark eyes bored into hers, and her cheeks flared up at the intensity of his gaze.

Suddenly he twitched forward, almost quicker than she could notice, and then he was close to her – closer than he had ever been before, and then his mouth was on hers and he was kissing her, stiffly. But she hardly noticed. Her mind was whirling; she couldn't form a thought. All she could see was his dark skin and black lashes, and then suddenly he was back where he had been before, staring at her, and only then did she realize that the warmth on her lips had gone.

From her place at the edge of the grating, Eggletina watched, clamping her hands over her mouth to keep from gasping as Spiller kissed her cousin. It didn't last long, and she watched Arrietty intently after he had pulled away, waiting to see how her cousin would react.

For the longest time Arrietty did nothing.

She was staring at Spiller, but past him, not really seeing him.

Her hands rose slowly to her mouth as if in a trance, but they never quite made it there.

Her own movement seemed to snap her out of her dazed state, and her eyes flicked up to Spiller's.

The wild borrower was still watching her with his intense eyes, betraying nothing.

Arrietty stared into those eyes, trying to decipher from them the meaning of what had just happened.

It seemed as though they would keep staring at each other for eternity.

But then Arrietty's eyes widened as she realized something: Spiller was a man of action: He had never been one for conversation, and avoided talking altogether if he could. And perhaps part of the reason for this was… he didn't always know what to say, and sometimes when he said things they came out wrong. But his instincts… well, that was a different story entirely. You could always trust his instincts.

Actions were how he communicated.

And actions were also the best response.

Not wanting to waste any more precious time in their 'conversation', Arrietty quickly grabbed Spiller's shoulders and yanked him down, smashing her lips against his in another, albeit more fiery, kiss.

He responded with all of the enthusiasm that Arrietty had hoped he would and more.

His arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her firmly in place, and her arms reached to wrap around his neck, feeling his coarse hair brushing her skin. He'd grown taller since they had first met and it seemed to Arrietty that he was now the perfect height for kissing.

Just as she was starting to get comfortable, Spiller's hands moved against her back. He brought a hand up to her hair, tangling his fingers in its waves, and pushed her head in even closer to his, deepening their kiss. His other hand moved to and fro across her back, subconsciously molding her against him.

Arrietty shivered in nervous excitement, loving the feelings he awoke in her and wondering when he had become so ardent.

In truth, Spiller was hardly aware of the affect he was having on her; he was being driven by pure instinct. He'd never been taught about etiquette or courtship, and he had absolutely no reference as to what was appropriate for a first kiss and what was not.

And with how long he had been waiting to get this close to her, he wouldn't have cared if he did know.

All he could focus on was a fierce and growing desire to keep kissing her and never let her go.

The heat from his body was almost unbearable as he held her now, and their kiss clumsy and awkward as neither had done anything like it before, but no force above or below, from Borrower or Bean, could have parted her from him in that moment.

Once again, she knew why she had chosen him – why she would always choose him.

No one had ever, _could_ ever, make her feel so alive and so free.

She could never, _would_ never, get such a passionate kiss from Peagreen.

Their kiss was becoming more fevered, Spiller's hands pressing into her harder, and she sighed heavily, almost moaning, before she could stop herself. The sound echoed in the stillness of the night around them, and Arrietty's face burned with embarrassment.

She didn't bother to stop their kiss though, and thought she felt Spiller smiling against her lips.

His hand came down to rest on her hip, and she could feel herself shiver all over again at the warmth of his hand radiating through her nightgown.

She wondered how much more she could handle before she burst.

Distantly she wondered if such a thing could actually happen.

She felt the hand on her hip inch downward along the outside of her thigh, hesitantly, and as her brain caught up to the rest of her senses she pulled away, her face beet red but her hands still on Spiller's shoulders.

Somehow she knew it was time to stop.

Her eyes were downcast, not quite sure if she was ready to see his face, but she shyly brought her eyes up to his and saw him smiling almost imperceptibly.

She had worried she might have hurt his feelings by pulling away, but there was no negativity in his eyes; only a slight hint of bemusement.

Arrietty wondered if he would have stopped if she hadn't, and with daring curiosity she wondered what would have happened if she hadn't bothered.

But it was late, and she would just have to find out some other time.

"I… I should get some sleep." Her throat felt strained, and her voice came out huskier than she had expected. Her hands withdrew and linked behind her back as she tried in vain to compose herself.

"G-goodnight, Spiller."

Spiller grinned, nodding with a slight grunt, and the sound sent an unexpected thrill through her body.

Before she could even think to say anymore he took off, disappearing silently into the night and high grass.

Arrietty stood where he had left her, a rattling sigh working its way out of her body as she shivered in the cold night air.

She turned and wandered back through the grating, closing it carefully behind her, unaware that her actions had been seen by not only her cousin, but another silent observer, who now walked slowly, limping, back to his home in the birdhouses with his paintings.

Not even his beloved paints could help Peagreen's crushed heart now.

…..

Eggletina sat with her back against the cardboard wall of Arrietty's bedroom.

She had all but run when Spiller had finally left, terrified of the prospect of her cousin discovering she had been snooping.

Her cheeks were as red as cherries and she clapped her hands to her face to try and calm herself down.

She could hardly believe her cousin! Eggletina knew that Arrietty had a wild streak, but she had always pegged her with more… sense than that. To go off in the middle of the night with a boy, and of all boys, _Spiller_… and then to be so, so… _intimate_ with him… it was almost too much for Eggletina to bear!

She knew her own mother would probably die of a heart attack if Eggletina ever did such a thing, and she guessed that Homily would probably not fare much better, though she wasn't really sure of what the woman thought of Spiller….

Still, she had to do something: Eggletina was brought up to know the very best manners a borrower should have, and just how borrowers were supposed to behave with other borrowers, especially ones they fancied.

Her mother had always dreamed of marrying Eggletina off to a gentlemanly, well-to-do borrower, and had made sure to prepare her in advance.

So naturally Eggletina knew that Spiller and her cousin had gone far beyond any interactions allowed borrowers who were simply courting, and that such actions had to be addressed at once.

She would just have to talk to Arrietty tomorrow and let her know that she had seen her.

Eggletina was sure the other girl would understand.

After all, it was out of concern for her cousin's future and happiness that she worried; she only wanted to help.

She heard footsteps padding down the hall to the door, and she quickly collapsed onto her bed, pulling the wool up over her face, hoping her cousin wouldn't notice her labored breathing.

But as Arrietty entered the room, it was clear she wasn't going to notice anything.

Her gaze was unfocused, staring into space with a wistful look, and she swayed slightly as she walked, shuffling into the room and almost bumping into her small dresser and stool.

If Eggletina hadn't known better she would have thought the girl drunk.

She plopped down onto her bed and lay on her back, staring at her ceiling with the same dreamy smile, and sighing contentedly as she closed her eyes and grabbed her pillow, hugging it tightly against her and giggling softly.

Yes, Eggletina would _definitely_ have to talk to her tomorrow.

* * *

*Author's Note:

Ummm… I couldn't resist?

This is going to be a 'romantic' fic, but don't worry – it won't ever go above the 'T' rating. And, if you actually wanted it to… too bad. :P

Really though, with how wild Spiller is and how adventurous (and somewhat rebellious) Arrietty is… I just can't imagine them being sweet and gentle, or even _slow_ in their relationship. Which is why I wrote them getting carried away… it just seemed natural for them. :3

Anyways, next chapter will be up soon! This may not be finished anytime in the near future, but I have at least one more chapter to post before the break in updates! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Different Kinds of Borrowers, Ch. 3

* * *

"Arrietty, did your parents ever talk to you about… boys?"

Arrietty looked down at her cousin from the plant stalk she was climbing with a quizzical expression.

"Boys? You mean… Human Beans?"

"N-no, not Beans… I mean _borrower_ boys." Eggletina watched the other girl carefully for a reaction.

But it seemed Arrietty wasn't quite catching her hint.

"What _about_ borrower boys _should_ we have talked about?" She was genuinely confused; this wasn't exactly the type of conversation she usually got while picking berries.

They would be visiting her aunt and uncle today, and Eggletina had wanted to bring them a special treat.

Of course she also wanted a chance to talk to Arrietty, in private, about her concerns regarding what she had witnessed the night before.

"Oh, well… I mean did you and your mother ever talk about… finding a boy that you like?"

Arrietty paused in her climbing, her cousin's questions starting to sink in and piece together in her head.

"Um… sort of, I suppose" Arrietty answered, thinking 'If you count me mentioning Spiller to mother and her going off on what a ruffian he is.'

"Oh! Good!" Eggletina smiled, thinking this might be easier than she had feared. "So did you ever discuss… how you would go about getting together with the boy you liked? And what you would do? And what you would say and all?"

Reaching a berry-laden branch, Arrietty rested herself in the crook against the stalk and looked back down at Eggletina, her face unreadable as she asked "Is there a specific reason you're asking me this?" Her eyes widened a bit as a thought struck her, and with a somewhat suspicious tone she continued "Is there someone you like, Eggletina?"

The girl on the ground blushed, her mouth dropping open in shock, and with a frantic wave of her hands she shouted "No! No, not at all! I'm – I'm not asking for _myself_!"

Arrietty couldn't help but sigh in relief. For one brief illogical moment she had feared that perhaps her cousin had become… attached to Spiller during their travels.

She knew better than to doubt his loyalty, but still. It hadn't taken _her_ very long.

"Well, what is it you're trying to find out then? You can go ahead and ask!"

Despite Arrietty's smile, Eggletina could feel herself growing more and more nervous about revealing her secret. She hoped her cousin would continue to be understanding.

"Actually, what I'm trying to get at, is… I wanted to know whether you and your parents had ever talked about courting."

"… Courting?"

"Yes – how to behave with the borrower you were thinking of marrying, and what it was appropriate and not appropriate to do together, and so on. My mother used to talk to me about it all the time, since she always had such dreams of who I would marry, and after my ordeal with the cat… she wanted to make sure I had the best chance of finding a husband."

Arrietty's look of confusion had returned, and she responded "No, I don't think we ever talked about any of that… at least not in depth. … My mother doesn't exactly like to talk about me getting married."

With all the compassion she could muster, Eggletina looked up at her cousin in the bush and said "I just wanted to know if you were aware of what the proper etiquette for courting was, but since you're not, I don't blame you for what you did – er, what happened… you see, I saw you and Spiller last night…."

For a moment she didn't move, but as the words sank in, Arrietty's face turned a brilliant shade of red and her expression turned indignant as she sputtered "Wha – bu – that was _private_!"

Eggletina cringed at her cousin's sudden shift in mood, and ventured softly "I… I was worried about you when you ran off… I just wanted to make sure you were okay, but then, when Spiller showed up, I was afraid of getting caught so I just… stayed."

Arrietty's mouth gaped, speechless in her embarrassment and anger. How could her cousin do such a thing! Her sweet, soft-spoken, unassuming cousin… and of all the times for her to see them! Her heart pumped and her head ached as the blood rushed to her face, memories of her heated kiss with Spiller playing over and over again in her mind, and for the first time she felt a bit shameful about it all.

She would never have wanted her cousin, or anyone for that matter, to witness such a private moment between her and him.

"I – I'm sorry you saw that, but… why are you bringing it up? I would think you would try to forget about it."

"But I couldn't! I had to talk to you about it, because… well, it's like I was saying: there are certain ways a borrower girl should behave with a borrower boy she likes, and I'm sorry to say, but what you two were doing was indecent!"

Her shame gave way to stunned anger as Arrietty mimicked "I- indecent?! Wha – says who? We were just… sharing our feelings with each other!"

"A bit _physically_, don't you think?"

Arrietty huffed and said "Well, yes! You know that Spiller doesn't talk much… the best way he understands is physically! And besides, is it that strange for borrowers who like each other to kiss?"

"No, but Arrietty… that was a bit more than a normal kiss, don't you think?"

Crossing her arms and turning away, Arrietty said tersely "I wouldn't know. As you've already pointed out, mama and I never talked about those things. You seem to be the only one who cares."

"She's not though."

Both girls turned, shocked, to where the new voice had sounded, and saw Peagreen emerging from the grass beside them.

His face was stern as he stared up at Arrietty, but he came to a stop by Eggletina, where he stood supportively by the girl who was close to her wits end.

"I saw you too."

The anger in Arrietty's face now turned to sheer horror as she stared down at Peagreen, and her eyes began to water as she realized what she must have done to him. 'No… I never wanted that to happen. I must have hurt him so badly….'

"Peregrine…." She uttered, her voice shaking.

"I thought you were more sensible than that, Arrietty; I thought you knew how to control yourself."

She flinched, backing herself against the trunk as he spoke. His tone was colder than she had ever heard from him.

"Wha-what has that got to do with – "

"You read enough books to know about proper behavior. You're an educated young lady Arrietty, not a wild animal! I just can't believe it… I mean, I would expect that kind of behavior from Spiller, but not a well-raised borrower like you!"

Arrietty didn't respond right away, but her eyes hardened and her mouth pursed into a frown.

"Well-raised borrower like me, huh? But… not like Spiller. Spiller's just a mindless barbarian who can't control himself, is that it? Is that _really_ how you think of him, Peagreen?"

Peagreen didn't respond.

"I expected more of you" Arrietty retorted, her tone mocking as she continued "_You know_, with all the _books_ you read."

She stared at him reproachfully and he glowered back.

Arrietty hated having to talk to her dear friend like this, but she couldn't stand aside and let Spiller be mocked in such a way.

He got enough ridicule as it was.

"You really don't understand him; neither of you. It's not like he's less of a borrower just because he's different. He didn't have the same upbringing as you or me, but he knows more than us about a lot of things. He's not just wild; he's _part of_ the wild. He knows the land and the bugs and how to live without leaving a trace. Spiller knows everything about surviving, but more than that he knows how to really live! Not just how to keep from being seen, but how to enjoy being a borrower! It's true, we probably didn't behave 'properly', and maybe we should have… held back more, but it was only a natural reaction of two persons who love each other!"

"He never said he loved you. You never said it either."

"That's right!" Eggletina chimed, "he never even told you what he thought of you!"

Arrietty clutched a hand to her chest, fighting the feeling of betrayal working its way through her. Why were her friends turning on her this way?

"But… you know he doesn't talk about things like that; not out loud anyways. I – I could tell that he loved me… he kissed me!"

Peagreen scoffed, saying "A kiss doesn't always mean that, Arrietty. Sometimes it's just a kiss – that's it! Only physical. You're a pretty girl Arrietty; it wouldn't be hard to do. I told you before, you read too much into what Spiller does. He's not as complicated as you think."

Arrietty scowled, gripping the branch beneath her till her knuckles went white. "You don't know him Peagreen – not like I do. You only see the side he wants you to see. He knows how to hide his emotions, but when you've known him as long as I have, you learn how to read him. And sometimes… he just lets things slip. But you barely know him, Peagreen, so don't lecture me on who Spiller is!"

"Oh Arrietty, please don't get so upset! I'm sure he didn't mean anything rude by it! And I… I only wanted to _help_ you! To let you know that there was a problem, and how you could fix it!"

"Fix what? What would you recommend? That I avoid Spiller for the rest of my life? I appreciate that you at least had good intentions, but I'm not you Eggletina! I wasn't raised with all the 'dos and don'ts' that your mother taught you… don't you remember how it was when we lived with you? According to _her_ standards, I'm already farther on the 'don't' list than anyone, except perhaps Spiller…. Can't you see it's just a… difference of upbringing?"

"Arrietty, that's nonsense and you know it." Peagreen stepped forward boldly, his gaze challenging the girl up above on the stalk as he said "You were raised in a home with good parents who taught you well. Your parents know how to act as borrowers, and I don't see how you _wouldn't_."

She didn't respond – she didn't even look at them. Her face expressionless, she reached up and pulled a berry from a branch above her, and without warning dropped it down to Eggletina, who barely managed to catch it in her basket.

With all the arguing, she had completely forgotten their original reason for being outside.

"Come on Eggletina, it's time to take you home."

Arrietty jumped down the thin branches of the stalk with ease, scaring her cousin a little with how quickly and carelessly she moved.

Reaching the ground, she slipped on her shoes and grabbed the basket from the girl, walking off in the direction of the Hendreary's.

Eggletina stood still, watching her go, and her eyes filled with tears as she thought of how much Arrietty must despise her after their confrontation.

Suddenly there was a soft touch on her shoulder, and she looked with wide eyes to see Peagreen's arm around her, his bright eyes watching her with understanding.

"It'll be hard for a while… she might not respond right away, but I'm sure she'll come to see that we're trying to help. She's a smart girl, but she's stubborn."

Eggletina stared into his eyes, feeling herself calming under his gentle gaze.

He smiled at her, and she felt her cheeks warming.

Suddenly shy, she turned away and said softly "Th-thank you Peagreen…" before running off after Arrietty.

…..

* * *

*Author's Note:

… Not much to say about this chapter. It was difficult to keep everyone in character, and… I don't know if I did the best job of that. I tried. In a situation such as this though, it's tough to know just how everyone will react. I probably took some liberties, but oh well.

And I just had to have Arrietty go off in defending Spiller, 'cuz I feel like (in the books and stuff) she and her father are the _only ones_ who even _try_ to understand him. And I like trying to get inside his head and figure him out. He's a fascinating character!

Thanks everyone who bothers to read this! I know it's not really a 'mass-appeal' category, but I appreciate anyone taking the time! And please, feel free to leave a review or other feedback! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Different Kinds of Borrowers, Chapter 4

~ In which Arrietty tries to get some straight answers out of the Borrower whose least favorite thing in life is answering questions~

* * *

…..

Aunt Lupy had been moved to tears at the arrival of Eggletina, and despite the gentle attitude she had acquired from living in a church, she still seemed displeased that her daughter had stayed with Arrietty's family and not come straight home.

Arrietty had stayed with them for lunch, but it was only at the insistence of her little cousin Timmus, whom she adored, that she even bothered to stay _that_ long.

It wasn't that she hated Eggletina, or even that she was angry at her – the girl had tried to be kind about everything after all – but she didn't want to be reminded of the morning's conversation or have to think about the anger with which Peagreen had looked at her.

But back home, alone in her room, there was nothing to distract her from the replay of his harsh words.

'Your parents taught you better than that'

'You're reading too much into his actions'

'He never even said he loved you'

Her eyes filled with tears and her lip quivered, but she refused to cry.

With a frustrated growl she sat up and tore her plush blanket off, jamming her feet into her shoes and heading for her door.

She was on a mission to find someone, and she knew right where he would be.

Stomping into the old store room, she saw Spiller assisting her father with removing cogs and wheels and springs from an old and broken record player.

With no introduction and no explanation she waltzed right up to Spiller, grabbed his hand, and proceeded to drag him from the room.

Her father stared after them with open confusion, venturing "Arrietty?"

"I need to talk to him for a moment!" She shouted, and Spiller cast a questioning glance at Pod before Arrietty pulled him round the corner and out of sight.

Pod only shrugged, a light smile on his face, before continuing his borrowing.

With an urgent pace Arrietty pulled Spiller down the hall and into the rundown greenhouse, making her way over and up into the old wood-burning oven where her family had spent the night when they first arrived at the house.

The door to the oven was rusted so that it only stood open a crack, and the smoke pipe was stopped up with soot, so Arrietty felt comfortable that _here _at least she could have a truly private conversation with Spiller.

The glass walls of the greenhouse reflected the light of the late afternoon sun, creating a shaft of light which slipped through the open door and lit the inside of the oven with an eerie orange glow.

Arrietty moved herself and Spiller to where the light was strongest so that she could clearly see his face, which at the moment told her nothing, and finally she stopped moving and stared at him, her hands squarely on her hips.

Spiller looked away from her, glancing around the stove, then leaned out of the open door to scan the surrounding room. Apparently satisfied that there was no one around and they were truly alone, he promptly grabbed Arrietty round the waist and kissed her full on the mouth.

Caught completely off guard, Arrietty didn't respond immediately, but just as she caught herself melting into his arms and closing her eyes, she gasped and pushed back against his chest.

"Spiller," she said breathlessly, "we need to talk."

He stared at her, surprised, and then nodded.

"No, Spiller, I mean we really need to talk! I need some actual answers from you! You need to _talk_ to me!"

His face fell into a slight frown, but after a minute he cleared his throat, opened his mouth, and said in his rough voice "'Kay."

Arrietty smiled softly, grateful to see he was going to try. She had learned long ago not to press him like this, and she hoped he wouldn't hold it against her, but she needed to talk to him and quell the fears that had been festering in her mind from Peagreen's comments.

"Spiller, we've known each other for a long time now, and I wanted you to know… I like you very much. I like spending time with you, I like talking to you, and I even like your silence!"

She smiled warmly at him, and a small smile quirked his mouth in response.

"We've been through a lot over the years, and I think you'd agree that we work well together. Wouldn't you?"

He nodded, but then caught himself, and said "Yeah."

"And, as you… may have guessed from yesterday…" she blushed and turned her head away slightly, though her eyes flicked back to meet his, "I'm… quite attracted to you as well."

Spiller grinned mischievously and nodded with an affirmative "Mm."

Her mouth fell into a comical pout, but it quickly changed into a smile and a soft giggle.

"Really though Spiller, having said all that… what to do you think of me? Do you like me?"

His grin remained as he said "Of course I like you."

It was so matter-of-fact and so business-like that Arrietty didn't quite believe him.

"Do you really mean that?"

"I wouldn't have said if I didn't."

Her frown returned as she said "I don't mean just… physically… I mean, do you like me as a person? Do you like spending time with me? Do you… respect me?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

She looked slightly abashed as she answered "I… I know." She looked down at the ground then, her fingers clasped and turning white as she continued "Spiller, what I really need to tell you is, is…" 'This shouldn't be this hard – it's not like I'm afraid of what he'll say! It's not as if he'd… reject me. ' "Miss Menzies once told me of a boy she knew… one she loved very much… and how she never told him, and one day he married another girl… I think it broke her heart. It happened years and years before she ever told me about it, and yet she was still so sad. And it made me realize I never wanted to have that kind of regret. So, I just want you to know… I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She glanced up to see him still watching her, and his expression was pensive, but other than that she could decipher nothing.

"I've been thinking about last night a lot Spiller, and I've been so confused about what it all meant. I need to know if… if you kissed me because you love me back, or if it was because you just couldn't... control yourself."

Arrietty cringed at her own wording, hoping she hadn't offended him; his only reaction however was to smile, cock his head, and ask "So it's either or?"

She blinked, confused by his response. "What do you mean?"

He almost laughed as he said "How about _both_. I couldn't control myself _because_ I love you."

Her breath caught in her throat at his words, and her eyes glistened as she stared at him.

"W-what did you say?"

His look was slightly confused, and in a more sober tone he repeated "…Couldn't control myself because I love you."

"Spiller… that last part: say that again."

He nodded, and with his usual business-like tone said "I love you."

She watched him closely, staring into his eyes, searching for an emotion.

But he was too good at hiding them.

With a tired sigh she slumped forward, her hair starting to fall over her face as she said sadly "You know… I had thought hearing those words would make me feel better… but now I think I'm more confused than ever."

For a moment there was silence; Arrietty didn't know what to do anymore. Spiller had told her, outright, that he loved her. But there was something missing. Somehow… she didn't feel it like she had the night before.

Just as her eyes began to fill with tears, romantic dreams of her and Spiller starting to crumble in her mind, she felt a light touch under her chin, lifting her face till she was once again staring at Spiller.

His face was still expressionless and stoic, but there was a bit more feeling in his words, a certain level of urgency, as he said "Can I show you?"

Her mind went blank as she looked at him, and all she could do was stutter out "W-what?"

He grimaced slightly and scratched at the back of his head, saying "I'm no good with words. If it helps… maybe I can _show_ you I love you?"

She wasn't quite sure what to think, but she found herself nodding anyways.

He smiled then, in that broad, grinning smile he sometimes gave her, and slowly, carefully, moved forward and gathered her into a hug.

This was not what she expected.

She had expected – hoped – that he would kiss her again; but she knew he was trying to say something, so she waited and listened.

And as he held her, she began to understand.

He _loved_ her.

Slowly her arms wrapped around Spiller's back, her hands grasping the soft fur of his tunic as he gripped her tighter.

There was something in the way he held her that told her he would never let her go.

And somehow, despite him telling her just the night before that she was different, that she was special to him… she only now knew it was true.

She sighed and fell into him, savoring the flow of emotions she was feeling from him.

He really _wasn't_ one for words; even the most romantic phrases seemed strange coming from Spiller. No, the only way he could truly express what he felt was through actions and touch, and Arrietty knew through that simple embrace that he loved her more than his words could have ever said.

She thought of her conversation just that morning, and in her mind she scoffed at Peagreen's worries about Spiller's sincerity. Not everyone was a word-smith like him; some borrowers, it seemed, didn't need to _say_ something to actually say it.

Any doubts she had harbored had been swept from her mind at his touch.

Spiller continued to hold her in that same loving manner, but Arrietty could tell – from the twitching of his hands to the stiffening of his posture – that he was holding himself back.

She wondered if it was because she had stopped him earlier, or if there was another, more mysterious reason. Perhaps he was trying to be gentler, to go slower because it was more… proper. She paused, wondering if he had heard any of the confrontation that morning. Come to think of it, she hadn't known where he was, and with how quiet he could be… well, he could have been right beside them.

A sudden feeling of rebellion flared up in her mind, and stubbornly she thought 'I don't care if he did hear it. He's proven he loves me as gently as he could and now he won't let himself do anything more; but I want him to! We've shared our feelings – what's the harm in indulging?'

With a smile Arrietty lifted her head and kissed Spiller, gripping him all the more tightly as she did.

He made a small sound of surprise, and a strange feeling of triumph engulfed her; it wasn't often that she got the 'one up' on him.

But he quickly kissed her back, though his kiss was much gentler than hers.

Arrietty was confused: it hadn't taken him long last night to get worked up, and they had both confessed their feelings for each other, so… why did he seem so inhibited?

'Perhaps he really did hear Peagreen… perhaps he's worried that we went too far, or that I'll get in trouble with those two again, or even that _I_ don't want to do this. But I can tell he wants more, and I want more as well! I'm not a fragile little lady like Eggletina. He can go ahead and kiss me till I'm seeing stars – I can dish it right back!'

And with that thought she opened her mouth, inviting him into a deeper kiss while she pushed against him, backing them both against the cast-iron wall of the oven.

It didn't take Spiller long to grasp the meaning of her actions, and he responded with wild abandon, only too eager to no longer have to hold back on her account.

Arrietty laughed in her mind as she realized just how much his desire to kiss her like this had been building up, for soon he had turned the tables, pinning her against the wall and kissing her soundly.

They were never still: her hands explored his back, feeling the muscles and planes and basking in his strength as she arched herself into him, and he pressed back against her as much as he could, with one hand stroking the side of her face while the other ran along the curve from her shoulder to hip.

This was the Spiller she loved, thought Arrietty as he ravished her mouth: wild and unimpeded.

There was always a thrill of danger and adventure around him, but there was also no one with whom she felt safer.

She had tried many times to explain it to others, particularly her mother, but it was a difficult feeling to put into words… and her mother was hard enough to convince about Spiller already.

The sudden thought of her mother jarred her mind and had her pausing in her actions.

What would she say if she saw them right now?

The thought of what her parents might think if they knew, and the fact that she hadn't told them about the new level of her relationship with Spiller, brought her euphoria crashing down around her.

Her sudden lack of enthusiasm was not lost on Spiller, and he quickly pulled away to look at her, his breathing still labored and pulse racing.

The distant look in her eyes caught him off guard, and he leaned down slightly, trying to catch her gaze.

She snapped back to the present and met his searching eyes, and after a moment said, in a serious tone, "Spiller, do you _really_ want to spend your life with me?"

"Yes." He responded forcefully, surprising Arrietty with how suddenly he answered.

"I mean _bindingly_. As husband and wife."

He nodded, straight-faced and in all seriousness, repeating firmly "As husband and wife."

Arrietty smiled broadly then, playfully kissing him on the nose before pushing him back so as to give her room to walk.

He watched her with bright eyes, and she could tell that he really hadn't wanted to stop, but she only laughed in response, grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the oven door and the red light of the setting sun outside.

"Come on; we need to go have a talk with my parents."

* * *

*Author's Note:

… I _did_ give this a "T" rating.

That's about as 'steamy' as it's gonna get though.

So now they're basically engaged… but they have yet to hear from Mr. and Mrs. Clock on the matter! What will Arrietty's parents think? Will they allow it?

And what about Eggletina and Peagreen? Will he ever forgive Arrietty? Will he ever get over her?

And what the heck happened to Ditchley and Elrich? Have I forgotten them already?!

Tune in… uh, soon, for…. Some of these answers.

Possibly.

I can't promise all of them.

Please read and review! It means a lot to me! :3


End file.
